


R76 Secret Santa Gift for Kirschade ♥

by PhthaloHead



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhthaloHead/pseuds/PhthaloHead
Summary: Jack's proposing to his boyfriend. On a christmas market, because he's a sap uwu
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	R76 Secret Santa Gift for Kirschade ♥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirschade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschade/gifts).



> Spoilers: He said yes c;


End file.
